


Your Fault

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple





	1. Chapter 1

禮拜四晚上在噗浪上玩了這個

[ 點我看結果](https://www.plurk.com/p/mdtxmk)

由於截止時收集到29個愛心(等於讚)，剛好在刀之前！非常慶幸，我完全不知道要怎麼寫刀啊啊啊。(寫完發現自己好像也不是很會寫糖就是了，結果最高挑戰──一台車，對我來說是最簡單的呀！)總之現在來還債了，EC+Dalter坑有在補，只是這個先來打醬油一下(跪)

 

以下正文：

 

禮拜四晚上在噗浪上玩了這個

Erik抿緊嘴唇，強壓著怒氣在客廳沙發上坐下，以免自己捏碎手中的筆記型電腦。

他在五天前剛抵達倫敦這間公司替他租下的公寓，準備展開長期派駐的工作。並非公司小氣，替他挑了間糟糕的租屋處，相反的，房子空間充足、相當現代化，而且地點就在市中心，步行到尤斯頓地鐵站只需要兩分鐘的時間。附近的生活機能十分便利，超市、藥妝店、公園等一應具全，雖然過了三天，公司就緊急來信說，和房東的租約無法展延到Erik回國的那一天，必須幫他另外安排住宿。但好在剛下飛機沒多久的Erik還沒打開行李，搬家倒也算是小事，而新的住處距離原先的地點只有一條街，空間甚至更寬闊。不少人說他走了好運，被派駐到物價數一數二高昂的倫敦還能被安排到如此完美的住宿。但是現在，寬敞的空間與溫暖的裝潢並不能澆熄他的怒火。

因為倫敦真是一個太他媽莫名其妙的城市！

Erik從沒來過英格蘭，這聽起來或許有些可笑，有鑑於他是個波蘭人，而波蘭人經常被取笑一有機會就會往英格蘭鑽，合法的或非法的。不過──也許Erik就是看不順眼英格蘭人那種說不出的傲氣，又或者是四海昇平的現代，移民英格蘭已經是歷史書籍裡才會提到的潮流了，只有英格蘭人還在為他們過去的輝煌沾沾自喜。總之，他沒有自請外派到這個熱門的國家，還因此招了不少同事間忌妒的流言，而英格蘭也沒讓他失望地在第一天就在他心裡留下糟糕透頂的印象。

首先，下了飛機以後，Erik就照著查好的路線搭地鐵前往住宿地點所在的尤斯頓車站。相較於華沙的地鐵，倫敦地鐵車站內陳舊而骯髒，令有點潔癖的Erik相當不適。由於車程需要大約一小時，經過早起、出入境與飛行等折騰的Erik自然而然的打起了瞌睡，誰知道過沒幾分鐘，當他回過神來時，車上已經空無一人。

誤以為自己坐過頭的Erik疑惑的看向窗外，他所在的位置還遠遠不到尤斯頓。接著，車廂內的燈光閃了幾下──他冷靜地看著一根日光燈管報銷了。兩位穿著制服的英格蘭人上了車，用裝模作樣的RP腔對他說：「先生，這台列車停駛了，請跟我們下車吧。」

「為什麼會忽然停駛？」

「要做個例行檢查吧。」站務人員聳聳肩說。

「既然要做例行檢查，怎麼又讓它載客到半路呢？」

兩個站務員互看了一眼，似乎立刻就斷定會追根究柢的Erik是外國人。其中一個男人轉過頭來，對他露出一個沒有溫度的微笑：「歡迎來到倫敦。」

接下來的五天之中陸續發生了難以計數的荒唐事，Erik感覺自己像被丟出國外參加一個忍耐試煉營，這個城市處處在挑戰他的極限。而就在他好不容易調整心態，對大多數的離譜狀況一笑置之時，他收到了主管的電子郵件，表示他離開前交接的案子出了問題，要他明日立刻飛回華沙幫忙處理。

沒有人接到臨時任務會開心，特別是當你還在適應一個渾蛋城市的時候。Erik煩悶的撥開茶几上的啤酒罐，掀開筆記型電腦準備替自己訂一張機票。他熟練地開啟廉價航空的網頁，查好班機、輸入剛拿到沒幾天的簽帳卡號，看著網頁正中央出現一個代表處理中的轉動小漩渦。他首次感到一陣沒來由地安心，原來還有一些事情是在自己的掌控之中的。

然後網頁跳出了「您的卡片已被鎖定」的訊息。

Erik的視線移向桌上的啤酒罐，怒瞪著它們五秒鐘後，他決定不要將倒楣的罐子們揮到地板上，因為到頭來要清掃的還是他。

在這種情況下，Erik別無選擇的只能拿起電話，打到銀行的客戶服務中心。等待轉接的時間無比漫長，讓他懷疑是不是整個英格蘭的人都被鎖卡了。無止盡的音樂聲就像某種恐怖的魔咒，根據過去的經驗判斷，這旋律會一直跟著他到明天上飛機時──如果他來得及今天處理完被鎖卡的事情的話。

電話終於在Erik準備要放棄，先去浴室讓自己冷靜一下時接通了。對方的聲音和機器一樣冰冷。他向客服人員敘述完狀況後，另一頭傳出公式化的聲音。

「為了帳戶安全起見，我必須問你幾個問題，確認你是本人。」

「好的。」Erik不耐煩地答道。

「請問你的姓名？」

「Erik Lehnsherr。」

「請問你的生日？」

「1977年4月2日。」

客服人員陸續問了他電話、護照號碼等基本資料，Erik耐著性子一一回答了。正在心理發牢騷這無止盡的問題到底有多少時，客服人員冷不防說了一個他沒聽過的詞彙。

「請問你的star sign是？」

「──什麼？」

「Star Sign。請問你的Star Sign。」客服人員放慢速度，用稍大的音量重複了一次，Erik莫名有種被侮辱的感覺。

「什麼是star sign？」

客服人員安靜了一會兒，似乎不知道該怎麼回答。

「如果你無法回答這個問題，我們無法確認你是帳戶本人，就不能處理鎖卡的事情。」

「我是外國人！」Erik忍不住怒道：「我們有文化上的問題，你不能換一個問題問我嗎？」

「抱歉，先生。」對方無奈地說：「這是規定。」

Erik過了一會兒才發現自己氣的都從沙發上站起來了，踩著重重的步伐在桌邊踱來踱去，桌上的啤酒罐看來不需要他費心思伸手去掃，就會自動掉在顯然剛換新過的地毯上。

「那你告訴我該怎麼辦？」他揮舞著拳頭吼道：「我必須買到機票，我明天就要飛華沙了！」

「呃，」客服人員吞吞吐吐地說：「也許你可以──去一趟分行？提供你的證件，行員就能證明你是本人。」

Erik乾脆地說了聲謝謝，並掛掉電話。他用力地坐回沙發上，話筒從他的手心裡彈了出去，他惡意的想著 _反正壞了我也不用出錢_ 。當然他不是只有一張信用卡，如果這是趟私人旅行，那麼刷其他卡自然沒問題。只是若要能向公司提報費用，他就必須使用有登記在公司的信用卡才行。

Erik知道在僅剩的營業時間裡去趟分行是他唯一的機會，見鬼的上帝，他兩天前才因為搬家而跑了一趟銀行去更改地址。剛落腳在陌生的國家有很多事情要做，每天都跑銀行實在令人厭煩。Erik嘆了口氣，站到穿衣鏡前仔細檢查了一下自己，然後抓著鑰匙出門。

他失算的是，應該要先考慮到奇怪的英格蘭人會問各式不合理的問題，準備好所有文件再出發。銀行裡那個看起來像剛出社會的淺褐色頭髮行員面對Erik時戰戰兢兢，似乎十分害怕。當她問到Erik上一個住址時，Erik的耐心已屆極限，他用力地將自己的證件放在櫃檯上。

「聽著，我不懂你們知不知道效率怎麼寫。」他惡狠狠地說，「客服人員告訴我，只要我拿著證件來分行，你們就能確認我是本人，為什麼還要問我這些愚蠢的問題？我剛到這裡就在三天內搬了兩次家，怎麼可能會記得上一個住址！」

「我很抱歉，先生。」那可憐的女孩眨著一雙大眼睛，幾乎要被嚇哭了。「我只是照規定──」

「去他的規定！」Erik怒道，身旁的一個老婦人對他投以斥責的眼神，他深吸了一口氣，盡量不讓憤怒戰勝理智。「能不能麻煩妳，請能夠確定我身分，並且負責的人來處理我的案件？我很急！」

「我來處理吧。」一個溫和的男性嗓音說。

Erik對聲音來源投去視線，發現那是個年輕漂亮的小夥子，個頭不高，大概只到Erik的下頷。他臉上掛著跟他的眼睛一樣明亮的笑意，嘴唇像新月一樣彎彎的。

漂亮。這是唯一呈現大笨鐘大小出現在Erik腦海中而且不斷搖擺的字眼，那讓他覺得自己好像有點變態。但是眼前的人應該任誰見了都會直接想到這個詞。他才沒有罪惡感，一點也沒有。

「你確定你有足夠的權限？」Erik有些懷疑的說，不能怪他，這傢伙看起來根本不比接待他的女孩大多少。「我可是被你們總行給拒絕了的案件。」

「真不巧，這種案件我一天都要處理個五、六件呢。」對方說，他伸出手，做了一個禮貌的示意。「Charles Xavier，我是這間分行的主管。」

「你是主管？」Erik震驚的忘記跟他握手。

「是的，」Charles笑得更開了。「你是？」

Erik這才慌亂的握手並報上名諱。接下來他不曉得自己為什麼就坐在分行主管辦公室裡了。Charles拿著他的證件，丟進影印機裡複印，甚至沒費心去仔細看上頭的資料。接著他拿出了一疊文件，用鉛筆在一堆底線處打勾。

「在這些地方簽名，一小時後你就能再次使用你的簽帳卡了。」

「你不用問我那些──確認本人的問題嗎？」

Charles看了他一眼，Erik幾乎肯定他是臨時才想起這件事的。他彎著那雙會發光的藍色眼睛，在Erik面前坐下。

「你的職業是什麼？」

「基因工程師。」

Charles沒有一點驚訝的樣子。「真優秀。」他迅速的舔了一下嘴唇。

Erik盯著他的紅的可笑的嘴唇，想分辨自己剛剛是不是被一個銀行主管稱讚了，不過他的大腦有點暈，肯定是該死的兩小時時差。

「大學是哪裡畢業的呢？」

「慕尼黑大學。」

「你在德國念大學？」Charles的眼睛亮了，「噢，抱歉，我只是聽說──德國的基因學很厲害。」

Erik懷疑的抿了抿唇，一個在金融產業工作的中階主管，會去了解別的國家的基因學？

「你急著買機票回波蘭，是因為親人出了什麼事嗎？」Charles看似漫不經心地說：「太太要生產了──之類的？」

「不，我單身，是工作的事情。」Erik說。

他答完後才想起自己在填帳戶申請表時有填過單身或已婚的資料。看來Charles的確是個主管，確認身分的方式比菜鳥櫃員高明的多。而Charles聽完他的回答之後，看起來又更柔和了，就像散發著聖光的天使。Erik想，大概是因為目前他的鎖卡問題完全只能仰賴這位分行主管的關係。

「那麼，對倫敦的第一印象如何？」

Erik看著笑容可掬的他，忽然覺得英格蘭好像沒那麼糟了。於是他說謊。

「很美。」

Charles笑的露出了一口整齊漂亮的牙，將簽帳卡交還給Erik。

「歡迎來到倫敦。」他用與地鐵人員截然不同的溫暖表情說。

「就這樣？」Erik不可思議的盯著手上的簽帳卡。「這表示我可以刷卡了嗎？」

「Erik，我不是移民官。銀行在意的只有你會不會洗錢而已。我有我的方法確認你是本人。」Charles打開抽屜，將一張名片遞給他。「有問題再跟我聯絡。」

Erik對於話題的結束感到有些失望，但是Charles已經站了起來，情勢明顯告訴他該離開了。Erik推開辦公室的門，這才發現Charles有訪客，是位金髮、高挑、身材窈窕的典型美女。那個女人用震驚與感興趣的眼神來來回回看了Erik好幾遍，後者不得不落荒而逃，自己也不曉得為什麼。

就如同Charles說的，他順利買好了機票。接著Erik突然想到，其實他可以追問Charles為什麼銀行要問他星座這類不該寫在官方資料上的問題，來延長──來了解英國的銀行體系。

TBC.

下一章很快就來…也許兩個小時後，我只剩一小段而已了！

官方找不到Erik的生日，就算有可能也不符合現代感，所以我用了Michael的

跟英國銀行打交道被問這些蠢問題都是真實發生過的事，但不是發生在我身上，借了朋友的梗來用XD

這件事發生在我室友身上，她當時非常生氣的說：銀行怎麼可以用星座來當security question？我在填資料的時候又沒填我是什麼星座！那我們台灣的銀行就可以在外國人被鎖卡的時候問外國人是什麼生肖嗎？！

 

挺有道理耶XD 但是我們就在別人國土上，只能這樣啦，來解決的人還不是Charles，超生氣的啦XD


	2. Chapter 2

「Charles，你的新朋友？」金髮美女抬起下頷指了指Erik離去後關上的門說。

「只是個普通的新客戶。」Charles說，「茶？」

「茶很好，謝謝，」她興高采烈的說：「那真是太完美了！幫我用系統查他的電話，我要約他來我們的聯誼會。」

「Raven，你知道就算你也是員工，我還是不能剽竊銀行客戶的個資給不同部門的人使用。」Charles皺起眉說。

「少跟我裝蒜，Charles，我剛剛看到你給他名片了。」

「我給客戶名片是很正常的事。」

「你不會給『普通』的銀行客戶名片。」

Charles轉過身來嚴肅地盯著她，Raven跋扈的甩了甩頭髮，大有「怎麼樣？來打架呀！」的氣勢。他們對峙了幾秒種──然後Charles忍不住笑了出來。

「你這小賤人。」Raven用寵溺的語氣說。「我猜你早就把他的電話號碼輸進手機裡了。」

「總有些外國人在英格蘭容易被鎖卡，我是正當使用客戶資料。」

Raven原先還十分響亮的笑聲忽然沒了，她沉默了好一會兒，Charles看著她嘴角的弧度慢慢拉成一條直線，心裡暗叫不妙。

「Charles，噢──！」Raven嘆氣道，「你正在逼我往上呈報這件事情。」

「什麼？」

「客戶通常是大量在網路上訂購商品後才會被鎖卡，這男人剛開戶，還是個外國人──說明了鎖卡這件事──非常有可能、是你幹的。」Raven語氣平淡的說。

Charles的影印紙一個沒拿好，差點全部散落在桌上。

「我沒有──」

「當然我也有可能誤會你。」Raven自顧自地說。「我們只需要查一下他被鎖卡是系統或是人工判定的，如果是人工，查出是誰放行的，還原整個流程，就能還你清白。」

Charles面如死灰的閉上雙唇，打消了繼續解釋的念頭。

「但是我們可以和平解決這個的。」Raven充滿暗示的說。

Charles恨恨地咬了咬下唇：「我不會告訴爸媽妳房子買好了的事情。」

「還有承認Hank是你未來的妹婿。」

「這太超過了。」Charles抗議道。「我只能答應妳不打斷他的鼻子。」

「好吧，」Raven意外的沒繼續堅持。「那換成一年份的嬰兒奶粉。」

Charles僵住了，他的視線移往Raven穿著緊身洋裝卻依然平坦的腹部，覺得口乾舌燥。

「已經確定了嗎？」

「你以為我為什麼現在來找你？」Raven開心的宣布：「一個月了。」

「我現在想收回不打斷他鼻子的這個承諾。」

「噢，Charles。」Raven溫柔的笑了，她使勁揉弄Charles梳理的一絲不苟的頭髮，彷彿自己才是比較年長的那一個。

 

＊＊＊

 

Erik有點不安。這裡是吉諾莎生技公司的會議室，長的驚人的木質橢圓會議桌邊坐滿了他以前帶的研究團隊，面前的執行長滔滔不絕地在陳述交接的重要性。他一下飛機趕往公司後，就發現這其實是個根本不需要他返國的問題，只要被上司嘮叨一下、交代好新人程序，事實上他完全可以自由自在地把這次回華沙當作放假。

他不安的點在於，向來以專注工作自豪的他，這幾天卻一直不斷想起某個年輕漂亮的銀行經理，甚至無法按奈住衝動偷看自己在桌子下捏著那張名片的手。

「有問題再跟我聯絡。」名片上彷彿有個聲音誘惑的說。

Erik整天都渾渾噩噩的完成了工作的事，然後忽然發現他一點兒也沒有回到家鄉的眷戀感。也許是因為他在國外待的還不夠久，也可能是因為母親過世之後，他在波蘭就沒什麼親近的人了。然而，這一切都萬萬不該讓他有那麼強烈的慾望訂下隔日一早就飛回倫敦的機票。

Erik不得不喪氣地承認，他可能，落入一見鍾情的陷阱裡了。

倫敦的天氣如同傳聞中的那般糟糕，Erik兩次下飛機都碰上了綿綿細雨的日子。雖然氣溫還沒有像華沙那樣低的瘋狂，但Erik拖著行李的手指被雨水打濕後，配上颼颼冷風簡直疼得像被什麼東西鑽入心臟。

確實有什麼東西鑽進他心臟了，這時Charles那張臉又不請自來的在他腦海中冒出。只見過一次面的人不該這麼容易記住長相的。Erik為自己橫生的詩意感到驚恐，他過去聽說經常細雨濛濛的倫敦被不少人視為一種浪漫，現在他有點兒理解那是什麼意思了，只是沒想到這種浪漫還伴隨著痛苦。

在回到家之前，他忍不住先躲進了一間咖啡館取暖。他點了杯熱濃縮黑咖啡，望著窗外無可救藥的天氣，卻不知道為什麼嘴角慢慢的翹了起來。

他想，倫敦還是有他迷人的地方。

然後Erik就看見迷人的原因也走進了這間咖啡館。他睜大雙眼，聽見Charles點了份火雞帕尼尼和熱拿鐵，糖要加四顆。接著在他還來不及反應的幾秒鐘內，轉過身尋找座位的Charles就看見了他。

天哪。Erik暗暗咬牙。他剛下飛機，還被風雨弄得狼狽不堪，誰會像他這麼倒楣在這種情況下遇見心儀的對象？在Charles點餐的時候，他就該當機立斷衝進洗手間裡檢查一下自己的狀況的，但是該死的，在看見那雙美麗的眼睛和紅唇後，Erik基本上就是個木頭人了。

「Erik？」Charles驚喜的喊道，他穿越四散各處的椅子和桌子的動作如此輕巧，像跳舞一樣。「你不是去波蘭嗎？這麼快就回來了？」

他使用了「去波蘭」和「回來」等，表示Erik所歸之處在倫敦這種與事實不符的語法，但Erik竟然覺得聽起來很溫馨。

「恩，」他說謊，又一次。「只是個小事情，倫敦這兒需要我立刻上任。」

Charles用欣賞的目光打量他，Erik在對方伸出手舉高到他頭髮附近時下意識的閃躲了一下，被Charles無視了。他潔白細緻的手指替Erik捋了捋正在滴水的瀏海，一個堪稱親密的動作。Erik直愣愣的看著他透亮的藍眼睛。這會代表什麼嗎？或者是Charles一直都習慣跟陌生人有這樣的近距離接觸？

「看得出來十分緊急。」Charles笑吟吟的說：「瞧你奔波的。」

「這不公平。」Erik說，「我剛被三種以上的交通工具折磨，而你剛從一個暖氣房裡走進另一個暖氣房。」

Charles愉快的舔了舔嘴唇，那讓Erik的心臟受到重擊──噢，看來是他的壞習慣。這時店員喊了Charles的名字。Erik看著他步伐輕快的取回餐點。 _我該怎麼約他出去？_ 他慌亂地想著，這是個難得的機會，誰知道下一次巧遇Charles是什麼時候？

「嘿，Erik。」Charles捧著他的、讓Erik一想就胃痛的熱拿鐵加四顆糖說，「人永遠不應該把工作擺在第一位，我很意外你到華沙後，沒抽空個一天陪家人或朋友。」

「我的雙親過世了，待在英格蘭和慕尼黑的朋友可能比待在華沙的還多。」Erik淡淡的說。

「噢，抱歉。」Charles轉著杯子說，「女朋友呢？或是她跟著你來倫敦了？」

Erik定定地看著他，嘴角浮現微笑，他現在相當肯定Charles在套話了。

「我沒有女朋友，也不是特別熱衷。」他含糊地說，觀察Charles的反應。「男人更好一些。」

Charles周身都亮了起來，他顯然極力在克制自己，潔白的牙齒輕咬著嘴唇內部不要笑開來。 _我該約你。_ Erik想著， _你在暗示我約你，是不是？_

「Charles，我想──」

Erik才剛開口，就被一陣手機鈴聲打斷了，他挑起眉毛，看著Charles抱歉的對他眨眼，從西裝內袋中掏出手機，一接通就被一串緊張的女性聲音淹沒。

「經理，你在哪裡？」

「我正在吃午餐呢，怎麼了？Jean？」

「你可以回來支援一下嗎？」女孩的聲音聽起來急得快哭了。「是恩沙巴奴爾，他又來找碴了。」

Charles嘆了口氣。

「我馬上回去。」

他切斷了電話，拿起咖啡像喝啤酒一樣一飲而盡。接著站起來。

「真是抱歉，Erik。」Charles說，他捧著還沒吃完的帕尼尼。「恐怕我必須結束這段愉快的偶遇。」

「沒關係。」Erik說，這次沒費心去掩飾自己的失望。「聽起來是很緊急的事情。」

「一個麻煩的大客戶。」Charles無奈的聳聳肩，「誰教我在服務業呢？」

Erik給了他一個同情的微笑。看著Charles走到櫃檯結帳，並請店員幫他包好了他幾乎只咬了一口的帕尼尼。

 _恩沙巴奴爾_ ，Erik遷怒的想著。 _這名字我記住了。_

 

＊＊＊

 

過了五天，Charles沒再見過Erik。這其實沒什麼大不了，普通人本來就不會時常跑銀行，卻讓Charles沒來由的一天比一天沮喪。而他驕縱的妹妹肚子也一天比一天大，這讓他有些暴躁。他大概不小心把上一句話說出來了，因為現在Raven正在對他翻白眼。

「我的肚子才沒有大的那麼快。」

「它大起來的速度就跟妳長大的速度一樣快。」Charles有些感傷的說。

「你能不能別聽起來像個老頭？」Raven嫌棄的說，「剛剛的事還沒說完呢，你在咖啡館遇到Erik，然後就被叫回分行了？」

「是的，只是因為恩沙巴奴爾又來要求低一點的利息。」Charles悶悶地說，「合約都簽了，還是天天來囉嗦，偏偏我們又得罪不起他。而且從那之後我就沒再見過Erik了，恩沙巴奴爾肯定是個帶來壞運氣的人。」

「我聽起來一點兒都不難呀。」Raven懶洋洋又火上加油的說，「你單身，他單身。你對他有興趣，他對你有興趣。你們只差買保險套而已？」

「Raven，這裡是銀行！」Charles斥責道：「注意一下妳的用詞，還有我只見過他兩次，火箭的速度也沒這麼快。」

「出自濫用職權害無辜外國帥哥被鎖卡的分行主管。」Raven諷刺的說，接著她又像是不忍心看自己的哥哥如此意志消沉，伸手拍了拍Charles的肩膀。「Charles，你有這麼多資源，有什麼好擔心的？你永遠可以──再鎖一次他的卡。」

「次數太多會變成客訴的，最後還是我被扣分。」Charles無精打采的說。

「你只要在客訴之前，把他變成你的男朋友就好了。」

Charles正要消極的告訴Raven，她把一切都想的太容易，這時他的辦公室門被敲響，Jean走了進來。

「你好呀Raven。」Jean略顯尷尬地打了招呼，接著看向Charles，欲言又止。

「我沒什麼不能讓Raven知道的。」Charles攤開雙手說。

「那個Erik Lehnsherr在大廳，你交代過要通知你。」Jean說，「他又被鎖卡了。」

Raven向Charles投去一個「真有你的」的讚賞眼神，Charles茫然的對她搖頭，表示這次並非是他的錯。

Raven看起來完全沒採信他的肢體語言，輕快的跑過來親吻他的臉頰，表示自己該回總行繼續下半天的工作了。在她走後，Charles跟著Jean來到營業廳，Erik一臉疲憊地站在那兒，Charles暗自思忖著為什麼他不管多落魄多凌亂，看起來卻還是那麼辣，穿著一件簡單的棕色皮夾克就像在走伸展台一樣。 _Raven_ _是對的_ ，他想。 _我隨時可以再鎖一次他的卡。_

Erik轉過身來看見他時，露出一個淺淺的，看起來有點可憐的微笑。

他們心照不宣的進入Charles的辦公室，Erik像個犯人一樣乖乖交上了自己的簽帳卡和所有證件。Charles差點要跟他說「不必了，我直接幫你解鎖就好。」但是銀行的流程無法省略，只要Erik有通報紀錄卻沒有留存文件，稽核就永遠有辦法找出所有錄音和錄影檔來證明Charles犯的錯。這樣他努力經營和稽核的關係的苦心就白費了。

「這次又急著飛去哪兒呢？」Charles打趣的說。

他打開系統，輸入Erik的卡片資料查詢，然後愣住了。

「你不是簽帳卡的功能被鎖住。」他疑惑的望著螢幕，「在網路銀行輸入密碼錯誤達三次？」

「沒打算瞞你到最後。」Erik交疊著雙手，看起來有些緊張。

「你確實知道這只要去提款機就能解鎖了吧？」

「是呀，」Erik狀似輕鬆的回答道，但指關節微微泛白。「但是這樣我就不能再見到你了。」

Charles猛然抬起頭看著他，Erik察覺他的反應，好像忽然膽怯了，他嚼著那雙薄薄的嘴唇，囁嚅著說：「抱歉──我知道這造成你的困擾──」

「你故意把自己的卡鎖住？」Charles問。

Erik現在像個真正的犯人了，他的眼眶四周迅速泛起皺紋，露出一個比哭還難看的笑容。

「呃，是的。」

「這是你的錯。」

Erik臉色慘白的望著他。

「你第一天到銀行來開戶的時候，也穿著這件棕色夾克，還有黑色高領衫。」Charles沒頭沒腦的說。

「──什麼？」

「眉頭皺的像要打結一樣，你分明不喜歡倫敦。」

「那只是因為我剛搬來很累而已。」Erik虛弱的解釋。

「我好幾個行員都跟我抱怨你脾氣暴躁，不願意遵守規定，」Charles沒理會他，逕自說道：「可是我好想再見到你。」

Erik愣住了，用一種驚喜而困惑的眼神想探問，但Charles沒給他機會開口。

「於是我──交代行員，在你的卡片上做特別註記，第一次刷卡就會自動鎖卡。」

Erik微微張開雙唇，直勾勾的盯著Charles，後者的臉頰有些發燙。

「然後你來了，對我施魔咒，近距離下你怎麼會更好看呢？」Charles低聲說道。「這都是你的錯。」

他聽見笑聲，抬起頭來，坐在對面的 Erik咧開嘴笑了，那張帥臉瞬間變得無比傻氣，可愛的Charles心都揪了起來。

然後Erik冷不防湊過來吻了他。

他吻起來是倫敦的雨水和華沙的菸，這非常短暫，讓Charles無暇再去辨別是否還有風的味道。Erik輕輕的蹭了一下他的嘴唇就退開了。

「都是我的錯，」他對臉紅到想就地找個洞鑽進去的Charles說，「為了表示歉意，你願意讓我請你一杯咖啡嗎？」

 

The End.

這叫哪門子甜文啊，我到底在寫什麼！(抹臉)

感謝各位看完(忍耐)這篇拙作，我還是去寫我的葆蘿文好了


End file.
